A typical individual has countless types of information associated with themselves. For example, any given individual may have a birth certificate, a social security card, a driver license, a passport, a marriage license and certificate, a divorce decree, multiple credit cards, multiple debit cards, multiple gift cards, one or more credit history reports, bank account numbers, online user names and passwords, insurance documents for homes and vehicles, titles for homes and vehicles, medical insurance cards, medical files or information, store rewards cards, a last will and testament, a living will, medical directives, and many other diverse types of information. This kind of information is often private, personally identifying, and too voluminous to carry on one's person, yet sometimes needed when one is not at home (or wherever the information is kept) or in a position to look the information up. Because of the personal nature of the information, most individuals are concerned about the security of this information. Further, because of the varying nature and volume of the information, organizing this information can be difficult. Additionally, remote access to the information if often impossible, particularly when the documents and information are stored in a safe or safety deposit box. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can solve the foregoing issues.